Bobobobobobo
by AnimeLuvx2
Summary: Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobo story! Too many bo's!


A story about my favorite out of control hero!

It's my first Bo-Bo-Bo fiction so I hope all of u like it! Its mostly weird Bo-Bo-Bo turns into tank and stuff you know I don't own Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo it belongs to Yoshio and Toei animation.

Bo-Bo-Bo turned into a tank and is all mad because a pig took his pasta

"I want my pasta!" Cried Bo-Bo-Bo

"I'll get you some more" Said Beauty

"Really?" Asked Bo-Bo-Bo

"Yes" Said Beauty

"Ok" Said Bo-Bo-Bo

Beauty gives him a bowl of pasta…

Bo-Bo-Bo eats…

"Yum" Commented Bo-Bo-Bo

"Thanks, I hope you like it"

"I do!" Said Bo-Bo-Bo

"Well ok, do you want some more?" Asked Beauty

"YES!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo

Beauty gives him more pasta..

Bo-Bo-Bo eats the whole thing including the bowl..

"Why the heck did you do that Bo-Bo-Bo?

"Cause, I was hungry!"

"Ok" Said Beauty

"What's going on?" Asked Don Patch

"A monkey ate my pajamas!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo

"WHAT?" Screamed Don Patch

While Bo-Bo-Bo and Don Patch were looking for that monkey who stole Bo-Bo-Bo pajamas (not really) Beauty sharpened her nails "Boys.." Said Beauty

"They'll never learn"

At the Bo-Bo-Bo studio…

"Bo-Bo-Bo studio's presents a film." Said the announcer

"I need my apple juice" Said Bo-Bo-Bo looked in the fridge and there was no apple juice…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cried

" There's no apple juice!"

Don patch walks in looking like a banana..

"What's wrong?" Asked the Banana known as don patch

"I HAVE N-NO APPLE JUICE!" Cried Bo-Bo-Bo

"What about banana juice?" Don patch asked

" There's that?" Asked Bo-Bo-Bo

" Yes" Don patch said

" Or you can drink some fizzy cola!" Don patch yelled

" I want banana juice!" Cried Bo-Bo-Bo

"OK!"

Don patch gives Bo-Bo-Bo some banana juice..

Bo-Bo-Bo and don patch walk out of the theater and cry..

" That was sad" Said Bo-Bo-Bo

"Indeed" Added don patch

Bo-Bo-Bo and Don patch were crying even more…

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Bo-Bo-Bo

" WAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cried Don patch

"What's wrong?" Asked Beauty

"There was a movie that was sad and we thought it was really sad." Bo-Bo-Bo explained

"Then why are you two crying?" Asked Beauty again

"It was sad!" They both wined

"We want ice cream" The both demanded

"Ok!" Beauty said madly

Beauty walked in and there was a long line, She waited for 15 minutes then it was her turn to go up to the counter and get some ice cream. She asked the clerk how much was it for two ice cream cones and the clerk said that it was 17$ to buy two ice creams cones. "I AM NOT PAYING FREAKIN' 17$ FOR TWO FREAKIN' ICE CREAM CONES!" Shouted Beauty at the clerk. "Well this is Spencer's ice cream shop and he wants 17$ for two ice cream cones." Said the clerk nicely. "Well I am leaving because I only have 10$!" Yelled Beauty. Beauty left the store and apologized to Bo-Bo-Bo and Don Patch.

"What!" Wondered Don patch and Bo-Bo-Bo

"I couldn't afford it!" Yelled Beauty in a mean way

So. They went to the meat store and asked for some meat and it was 123$ for 23 pounds of meat Beauty threw got all mad and they left

Don patch and Bo-Bo-Bo cried threw out the way.

Then Beauty, Bo-Bo-Bo, And Don Patch went to the Wigging Empire.

"I want to wig out." Bo-Bo-Bo said

"Ok!" Said don patch in a happily way.

" Uh, Ok we are going to that horrible place." complained beauty.

All the friends went to the wigging empire and Bo-Bo-Bo won first place in the odd game.

Then the one of the Bald Empire came and faced Bo-Bo-Bo. It was Halekulani.

"Your so funny Bo-Bo-Bo" Insulted Halekulani

"Well I like pasta!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo

"That's nice" Said Halekulani

"I know" Said Bo-Bo-Bo

"I'm afraid I have to destroy you!" Said Halekulani

"What did you say something?" Asked Bo-Bo-Bo

Halekulani did not answer…

"I'm afraid I have to destroy you Bo-Bo-Bo!" Said Halekulani again

"You say something?" Asked Bo-Bo-Bo

"ARRRRRRRRR!" Mumbled Halekulani

"I like pasta how bout' you?" Bo-Bo-Bo wanted to know

"Pasta is an ingrate to all mankind, It is unhealthy and it is full of sugar and junk" Replied Halekulani

Bo-Bo-Bo cried and wined

"I CANT BEALIVE YOU SAID THAT!" Screamed Bo-Bo-Bo

"Oh I said something? I'm glad you heard what I said" Said Halekulani meanly

Bo-Bo-Bo attacked with tears in his eyes….

" W-why d-did y-you s-say –that!" Asked Bo-Bo-Bo

"Because it is a fact and a fact is true like you would know that!" Halekulani said

"Well YOUR MONEY IS DIRTY, UGLY, AND FULL OF GARBAGE!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo

"I hear stand with the love of pasta and you plan to destroy my love of it? I will not reply to such an insult of this moment!" Said Bo-Bo-Bo bravely

"I liked your speech by take this!" Halekulani hitted Bo-Bo-Bo in the face

"Aghhhh! You are the ugly weirdo from that ugly palace!" Insulted Bo-Bo-Bo

"You are a dreadful man of all kind of animals like you are. I will not fight such an idiot-for-pasta." Halekulani insulted Bo-Bo-Bo

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo with tears streaming down face like a river

"Why should?" Halekulani asked

"Because YOU SHOULD YOU BIG PASTA HATING IDIOT HEAD!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo

"And you hunt hair too! That is bad!" Yelled Bo-Bo-Bo again

"You're the freak" Insulted Halekulani

"You are a AN UGLY PIG!" Screamed Bo-Bo-Bo

"Hmmmmmm?" Mumbled Halekulani

Bo-Bo-Bo hit the bad villain with his lighting nose hair and he sent such a bad guy flying….Where did he fly?

At the park…

"Bo-Bo-Bo, Did you beat that bad man up?" Asked Beauty

"Yes Yes Yes ." Said Bo-Bo-Bo

"Well good" Beauty replied

"Did you kill him?" Asked Don patch

"Well not exactly."

The three friends walked to the pasta shop and they all wondered where did Halekulani landed.

At the Cream puff museum….

"You see here is the creamy" said one lady

Halekulani was dressed up as a marshmellow…

"That man is funny." Whispered a girl to another

" Right" The girl said back

"What, I am dressed as a RIDICULOUS creampuff marshmellow!" He Shouted

A lady put him in the creamy dungeon and from then on he was never seen again!

"Pasta!" Bo-Bo-Bo called out

"What?" Asked Beauty

"Pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta,pasta !" Bo-Bo-Bo said over and over again

"Ah! Make it stop!" Beauty demanded

Bo-Bo-Bo Stopped….

"Sorry" Cried Bo-Bo-Bo

"it's ok" Said Beauty

The three funny friends walk off in a weird forest and saw something that was unfamiliar to them. "OMG!" Yelled Beauty. "What" Asked Don patch. "A-a MONSTER!" Beauty cried

What will our Humorous friends do about this monster? Will Bo-Bo-Bo defeat it or willl he say bye, bye to his friends? I hope not. Remember this line: Bo-Bo-Bo says No-No-No to people who hunt hair so will Bo-Bo-Bo win or lose we will see and find out of the next Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo

Ch1Bo-Bo-Bo: Monster at midnight time

Ch2Bo-Bo-Bo: Pasta Chaos

Ch3Bo-Bo-Bo: Journey


End file.
